The Ultimate Test p2
by Ninjustupower
Summary: Based off Kazari's The Ultimate Test, I wanted to make a part 2 to it because I really liked it. Sorry if this sucks, I had a writer's block the WHOLE time! Please review!


Micheala stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection as she brushed her long, dark hair. Narrowing her eyes she leaned closer to examine herself.

A sudden noise made the young woman jump and turn around, perplexed, she did not move, until finally mist clouded the room and through the mist I saw her lover, the Ultimate Ninja.

She let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to him and embraced him.

"Don't scare me like that, Ve!" Micheala scolded in a humorous manner, gently elbowing him in the ribs.

"I apologize," Ve mocked good-naturedly.

"So, Ve, are you ready to...go out?" Micheala asked nervously as she bit her lip and felt herself blush.

"Yes, of course I am," Ve, affirmed, "I _am_ the Ultimate Ninja after all". But despite his brawny confidence, his lover could detect some uncertainty in his voice. Ve stepped back as another cloud of mist enveloped him and when it cleared he stood there wearing some saggy jeans and an a-shirt, he looked...hot.

"Wow, Ve! You sure know how to dress up!" The teenager complemented with a giggle.

"Well, I have my ways", Ve replied smoothly as he smiled.

"As do I". Her hand gently stroked his arm as Micheala nuzzled against him, leaning on his arm onto his hard muscle, "So, are you ready?"

Ve only looked at her, allowing himself to kiss her softly on the forehead, "Ask yourself that question first".

* * *

Drinking her drink slowly, Mel savored the cool fresh taste as she looked at the ever-shimmering buildings of New York...she had once looked forward to this city and what it brought...now it was no longer the case...the thing she loved most of New York, was no longer a part of her...

_Donnie..._she thought, the very pondering of his name crushing her...they used to be lovers...and they were not anymore...

She hiccupped as she drowned her sorrows in her smoothie..._it was over..._she should not be worrying of things past...not anymore...

As much as she tried to forget it, she could not...it was just _too real..._

Only recently, they had still been in perfect love...the last great moment they had shared was when they had taken their walk at Central Park, going to the turtle pond...

Remembering that time also gave Mel other memories of another man she loved...Ve, the Ultimate Ninja...

She and Don had been talking when she had heard Ve's voice, Don had gone to inspect why Ve was here, in this dimension, only to find Ve was with a woman Mel was no familiar with...

Her name was Micheala, she was around Mel's age, with long dark hair and green eyes...she loved Ve much, anyone could see that...

It was also clear that Ve had trained her in ninjutsu, and she was very protective of her lover...

Mel envied her...how she wished that she and Don could have been like that...forever...

She couldn't help it anymore...a tear slowly slid down her smooth, white cheek as her blue eyes stared down at her drink in dismay...

New York was no longer her place...it was not what it used to be...

Reaching into her wallet, Mel withdrew some cash and left it on the table as a tip, at least her smoothie had been good.

She packed up her purse and belongings as she was preparing herself to leave; she was just about to do so when a young man and woman walked in.

At first, she just saw the blur of their bodies out of the corner of her eye...every time she saw a happy couple together, it hurt her...

Turning her back, Mel didn't want to look...but she was SURE one of them looked recognizable...in fact, her heart even thudded at the very thought...

Melinda decided to sit back down, her back to them; she would wait and listen...

"What can I get for you?" A waiter offered them politely.

"Uh..." A female voice sounded, "I don't know...what do you think, Ve?"

_Ve._

That was all it took to send Mel's anxious heart into swirling bewilderment...even though at their last meeting Mel had treated Ve somewhat harshly, something about him strongly attracted her...he was very irresistible and she knew not if she could stand up to his strong appealing appearance...above all at a time when she was alone and when she knew not where her heart lied...

"I do not know...waiter, please give us some time".

Mel now felt Ve and Michaela become aware of her attendance...there was an ominous silence in the air...Mel felt so frozen and afraid she dared not move...

"Turn around, Melinda; it is evident that you are here..." Ve's voice drew her out, like a hidden sword, ready to thrust and kill her...

She would defy him...she would not do as he asked...

More stillness came down upon them...waves of irritation could be felt rolling off Ve with enormous influence...Mel also felt anticipation, curiosity and anger coming off his girlfriend, Michaela...

A small, though silent laugh could be heard from Ve, Mel turned around only slightly only to spot him whispering to Micheala...

Both of their eyes went wide as they noticed Mel had given them attention.

Mel now stared at Ve...he had not changed...his long, ruby hair was still up in a ponytail, his green eyes were alit with anger and defiance, he wore an a-shirt which exposed his bare arms and a fraction of his chest...his clear skin glistened in the light, adorned by sturdy muscles which rippled with strength...his legs were covered by loose-fitting jeans...

Her eyes then went over Michaela, who was clothed in a skin-tight deep crimson dress...the outline of her lithe body could be easily made out as her dark hair was in a neat bun.

The very sight made Mel want to cry...she wanted someone to be with desperately...she felt so broken she thought she would wail aloud.

"Look at Melinda, Michaela..." Ve's voice was a sadistic sneer.

Mel turned around only slightly to meet her gaze, she had mockery on her face as well, and she was very inquisitive. "I remember her Ve...she was the one who disrupted our meeting at Central Park..." There was a hint of a grudge in her tone.

Ve nodded at her, and gave her a beautiful smile, "Yes..." He told her softly as he ran his fingers over her shoulders, "she shall suffer for this...and you shall assist me".

Michaela giggled as she leaned her head on one of his broad shoulders, "It shall be a pleasure, Ve-sama".

Melinda looked at Ve with sorrow in her eyes...he was an amazing man...

"Ve look," Melinda began nervously, "I'm sorry for what I did to you at Central Park...I really wasn't thinking and well, I was angry. I apologize". Mel said contritely as she looked at the young man.

Ve stared at her like a piece of prey, unshielded and uncertain, "I don't need your apologizes, Melinda!" He hissed

Mel shrugged, she had done the right thing, it was Ve's problem if he didn't accept it.

"I apologized, now whether you accept it or not, that's your problem". Reaching inside her purse, Mel took her cell phone and began texting agitatedly.

Ve scorned her with obvious disdain, "It looks as if you don't have your precious kame...I wonder...where is he?" A smirk of heckle etched its way onto his face.

Pausing from her texting, Mel looked up to see that both Ve and Michaela had risen from their seats, she pretended not to notice, glaring urgently at her phone's screen, hoping it would divert her attention and theirs.

"Melinda, it is impolite to ignore people who wish to talk to you", Michaela told her as he grinned up at Ve, who cackled softly.

Pushing her cell back into her purse, Mel stood up to face them, "I don't want arguments, especially not now. For you information, Ve, Don and I are no longer together, I hope that satisfies your curiosity. I am glad you have found someone to be with. Goodnight".

When Mel had vocalized those words, she turned her back and left quickly, not wanting to look back...she hoped Ve would not pursue her.

"So the kame has left you after all...how predictable! It is so like him!"

Mel, who still had her back turned, let out a small growl of annoyance, "No, it was **I **who left him; we could no longer be together. Happy now?"

"_Hm, _let me think...no, I am NOT 'happy' I will only be blissful after I have taken vengeance!" Ve boasted as he took a bold step forward, "you shall pay for what you did, Melinda!"

Rolling her blue eyes, Mel sighed in exasperation, "Leave me alone, Ve".

"And why should I?" Ve retorted hotly as his green eyes became a lit with fiery flame, "vengeance shall be _mine_". Ve gestured simply and soon Michaela was at his side, clutching his arm and caressing it up and down, Ve smiled down at her.

"You should learn not to interrupt private walks in the park", Michaela lectured as she too glared at the young woman.

"I just wanted to see what was going on, that's all".

"Since when have you concerned yourself with what I do?" Ve shot back as he balled his fist, "your excuses are turning petty...you are trying my patience!"

Hearing their dispute, one of the waiters walked over to the scene of the verbal brawl, he warned them to keep quiet, and Ve nodded reluctantly.

"Come Michaela, we are leaving", Ve grabbed her hand gently as he gave Mel one last glare and was gone.

Now alone once again, Mel was numb with relief...that whole time she had been trembling inwardly, worrying every second Ve was there. She sighed calmly, exciting out into the cool, fresh air, which helped to comfort her…she snuggled up against the cold, as she began the long way back to her hotel room, only…!

A hand appeared out of nowhere, roughly grabbing her by the hair, Mel struggled, attempting the free herself, when she saw her attack, her efforts relented, as she huffed angrily.

"Ve, please", Mel requested, "let me go my way".

"No, I am sorry", Ve hissed sardonically, "you must pay, that is my principle". He gestured quickly, as Michaela once again came by his side, watching Mel with a petulant gaze.

Ve took Mel and shoved her up roughly against a nearby tree, his hand clasped around her neck, attempting to collapse her breathing way, Mel pounded against his arm with both her free hands, but his hand seemed as if it were steel, his muscles were extremely strong.

Michaela looked somewhat worried about what might occur, "Ve, ignore her, she isn't worth our time", Michaela advised him, gently touching the arm which held Melinda.

At first reluctant, Ve kept his grip, staring at Melinda with pure unmasked hatred, his muscle gave one final flex as he released more, making her fall roughly onto the ground, "Get out of my sight, Melinda. Never let me see you again!" Ve yelled talking through gritted teeth, stoutly turning away, taking his lover's hand and disappearing out of sight.

Mel coughed, as she was once again able to breathe again, the place where Ve had grabbed her still remained warm from his touch. Picking up her fallen purse, Mel gathered herself and tried to push the day's events behind her. She had another test…an ultimate test, she longed for Ve, but she could not have him, he was not hers…she wondered how many other tests she would have to endure…

THE END


End file.
